


Kept and Unkept Secrets

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Imagine barry getting jealous when you flirt with other guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept and Unkept Secrets

“So I was thinking.. Coffee, me, you, movies?” You smiled at the boy in front of you that already seemed to be hooked, lined, and sinkered the moment you walked in. Your phone laid face down on the table as you attempted to drag on the conversation as long as it needed to be.

When you weren’t helping out at STAR labs, you were a freelancing secret agent that just happened to use your good looks for good measure. Your latest mission had demanded you to get information from a cocky former rich boy who went into debt after his father’s mysterious disappearance. It was pure luck that the boy happened to be at Jitters when you were out with Barry so you took your chance.

The boy smirked and leaned across the table, grabbing your hand, “Not going to bother with names, doll?”

Ignoring the fact that you already knew his name was Darren Fisher; you quirked up your groomed brow, “Is there a need for them?”

He chuckled arrogantly, “You’re gonna need a name to scream later on.”

You hid your need to shiver in disgust and merely smiled when your ring vibrated against your finger, “Well- I think that would only apply if you could get me to that point. “

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that something tells me that you wouldn’t last long at all; definitely not long enough to please anybody. “

His face contorted, making his decent looking face uglier, “You bitch-”

Before you could say a word, Barry had walked up behind you and interrupted rich/poor boy’s tantrum, “Something wrong here?”

‘Barry must have scared him’ You thought as rich/poor boy shook his head before scurrying off.

You smirked and grabbed your phone slipping it into your bag before turning around to grab your drink out of Barry’s hands, “Thanks, Barr.”

“Why were you talking to him?” Barry’s words flew out of his mouth quickly, nearly making you laugh.

“I had some business with him, that’s all. “

“Really, business? It just sounded like you were flirting with him. “ He shook his head with a scowl.

“Again, business.” As much as you wanted to tell Barry that it really was business and for your job, you couldn’t. You slipped your free hand in your purse to make sure your phone was inside while taking a sip of your drink.

“Thanks for the drink, Barry but I just remembered that I have some things to do. I’ll see you later at the lab?”

He barely got a nod out before you had walked away from him and out of Jitters.

It was later in the day, you were sitting on your bed in the dark with your headphones plugged in on your laptop, listening in on the phone calls that you had downloaded on your phone. Most of them had been drunk calls to some girls to hookup with but your interest was piped when he got a missed call with a voice mail coming from a distressed young man. The number called again, and with a few codes; you were connected to the call and concealed.

“Man, I don’t know how you’re getting away with this shit so easily.” The distressed man was breathing heavily on the line. A minute of digging led your voice recognition system to recognize him as Liam Snyder, best friend of Darren.

Darren snorted, making the most attractive noise you had ever heard, “It’s not my fault that the cops are too shitty to do their jobs.”

Liam sighed, “And it’s not their fault that you used all your money to destroy the evidence.”

“What was I supposed to do? Let them catch me? I’m too smart. “

Liam laughed, sounding more in tune with his despicable friend for the first time since the call started, “If you were smart then you would’ve framed someone. Use some of your money to frame your dad’s death on someone you hate and leave some leftover for yourself but instead you’re broke and working as a stripper for money, dumbass. “

“I’m working as a stripper so the world can have the pleasure of seeing my hot bod.”

“Your ‘hot bod’ isn’t that good, man. Just admit that you screwed up when you murdered your dad.”

“You’re just saying that because you liked the old geezer.”

“Of course, I did. Unlike you, he actually did have a nice bod.”

“You’re fucking disgusting. Why are we friends?”

“Because unlike you, I know how to hide evidence of a murder, Mr. ‘Fuck fuck fuckity. Liam, bro. The old man is dead. What do I fucking do?’ You could’ve straight up told me you murdered him. Would’ve been easier on both of us.”

Annd that was all that you needed. You quickly saved what you had heard and sent the recording to your supervisor. Within five minutes, they had replied back with a deposit to your bank account. You closed your laptop with a sigh and fell back against the bed, your arm resting against your eyes. You were glad it was over and that Darren would finally get what he deserved.

You rolled over on your side, grabbing your phone on the dresser. You scrolled through your favorite contacts before clicking on Barry’s name and opened a texting window, “Hey. Finally done with the job. Want to grab something for dinner in a couple?”  
He texted back, “Sure. I’ll meet you at D/R”

You smiled and texted back jokingly, “Don’t be late.”

Five minutes later your phone beeped. “You know I will be.”

You laughed before crawling out of bed to get ready.  
-  
You had arrived to the place and went to grab a table as you waited for Barry to arrive. You waved him over with a grin and without so much as a hello, blurted out, “It’s my treat.”  
He laughed, “Is it?”

Your face was flushed as you raised your head in an attempt to act confident, “Yeah. Yeah, it is..”

It was funny how you could flirt the night away anytime but when it came to Barry, it was a completely different case. You liked him, that was for sure. Thankfully, Barry was as oblivious as ever and never noticed.

You had pulled away from the impromptu hug that was given and sat down in your chair, nearly missing. He mirrored your action and picked up the menu. The waiter came with some ice water and asked the two of you what you guys wanted to order. The two of you guys came quite often so you just ordered the usual. A thought came to you and you brought your hand out to stop the waiter before you could give it a second thought.

“Excuse me, can we have some of your best wine please?” The waiter stopped, turning slowly to look at you. You flinched at his expression. He looked at you as if you were the craziest person he had ever met. He raised his hand and opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly and dropped his hand. Barry looked on in amusement and that was when you realized what you had said but it was too late. Your waiter coughed into his hands, “I’m sorry but.. We’re a small time diner so there is no fancy wine..”

You quickly muttered, “It’s alright..” The waiter left as you ducked your head in embarrassment. Barry bursted out laughing and you groaned out loud, “Don’t laugh at me!” He merely shook his head and continued his laughter, gasping between words, “Y-You know.. If you wanted to get drunk then we could have went to a fancy restaurant instead!”

It had taken thirty minutes, with Barry sliding in some quick jokes every so often before your embarrassment subsided and the fun- at least for you, began. You both left the restaurant laughing while leaning on each other.

“Thanks for coming with me, Barry” Your head rested on his shoulder as he pulled you closer to him. Your heart was beating fast as the warmth of his hand rested on your hip.

“No problem. Thanks for paying.” You practically heard the smirk in his voice as he spoke, “Thanks for the lemonade too. Though it wasn’t wine-” You groaned and buried your head further into his body. He laughed and patted your head gently, “Okay, okay..I’m done.. Sorry..”

Your voice was muffled as you spoke, “No, you’re not..”

“You’re right, i’m not. “

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. You love me. “

You smiled and pecked his lips softly when the two of you stopped at your door. “You’re right. I do.”

He turned to look at you but even the Flash wasn’t quick enough to stop you from slipping into your home, closing your door behind you. Your loud, though muffled, giggles bringing a smile onto his face.


End file.
